Initiations (episode)
Chakotay becomes caught up in a young Kazon's rite of passage. Summary *''First Officer's personal log, stardate 49005.3. The Captain has granted me the use of a shuttlecraft so that I may perform the pakra, a solitary ritual commemorating the anniversary of my father's death. '' Commander Chakotay has asked Captain Janeway for the use of a shuttlecraft so that he can perform a ritual on the anniversary of his father's death. Whilst praying to speak to his father, the shuttlecraft drifts into Kazon-Ogla space. The main Kazon ship picks the shuttlecraft up on their scanners, and sends a young Kazon boy called Kar to destroy it and thus earn his Ogla name. The Commander outmaneuvers the small Kazon ship which Kar is on. When realizing that Kar is most likely on his own on that small ship and unconscious, Chakotay beams him onto his ship before the small Kazon ship explodes. Soon the main Kazon ship arrives and tractors the shuttlecraft into their hanger, Kar is to be killed because he failed to kill the Federation officer, which means that he shall never earn his name in life or in death. Eventually Kar is brought into another room with Chakotay where the First Maje, Razik, expects Chakotay to kill Kar. Grabbing a Kazon weapon Chakotay drops it, then swiftly picks it up, and crashes into Razik and escapes with Kar. Shortly after they leave the Kazon ship they come under fire and are forced to transport to a nearby moon. That night, while Chakotay pretends to be asleep Kar steps over him with his weapon drawn, but throws it aside unable to kill the man that spared his life. Soon ''Voyager'' arrives and Janeway leads an away team comprised of her people and some Kazon who claim they are there to help them search for Chakotay. When the group arrives at Chakotay's location, Kar comes to realize he will not earn his name by killing the Federation officer but instead he kills Razik, allowing Haliz to become the new First Maje. Haliz pronounces that Kar has earned his Kazon name, and they allow Voyager to leave peacefully. The episode ends with Chakotay praying to his father in his quarters and not on another shuttlecraft. He asks his father to watch over him and Kar. Background Information *This was actually the first episode produced for ''Voyager''' second season. The previous episode, , was filmed as part of season one. *Aron Eisenberg (Kar) is much better known for his role as the Starfleet Ferengi officer Nog on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Eisenberg and Patrick Kilpatrick later appear together in the DS9 episode "The Siege of AR-558". Tim de Zarn also appears on DS9 in the episode "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night." *The new TR-590 Tricorder X and the redesigned type 2 phaser appear for the first time in this episode. Links and References Guest Stars * Aron Eisenberg as Kar * Patrick Kilpatrick as Razik * Tim deZarn as Haliz Co-Stars * Majel Barrett as Computer Voice * Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) References biomagnetic trap; Calogan dog; Code White resuscitation; disruptor snare; electroceramic; force field; Kazon carrier vessel; Kazon-Ogla; Kazon-Relora; medicine bundle; navigational scan; phaser; proton discharger; radiothermic interference; Tarok; type-8 shuttlecraft |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Der Namenlose es:Initiations fr:Initiations nl:Initiations